


Dark Thoughts of a Loving Brother

by Nameless_Toast_Machine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Character Thoughts, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, Papyton implications, Sans P.O.V., Yandere Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Toast_Machine/pseuds/Nameless_Toast_Machine
Summary: Sans is keeping a horrible secret from Papyrus. You can pretty much guess what might have happened by looking at the tags.WARNING: This fic contains Fontcest and implications of possible Papyton feelings. Sans is portrayed as a yandere who causes the death of a character. If you do not like any of those things or are unsure of what they are, I suggest that you turn back now. Although constructive criticism of my writing is welcome, I would appreciate it if you didn't criticize what ships I like in the comments. Thank you for reading this and have a nice day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short thing that I wrote before a few of my classes. I wanted to do some writing in first person for once. This is my second fic on this site. I hope you enjoy :)

               I hold my breath as you knock on the door to Alphys' lab. You stand up straight and try to look confident. I'm just standing next to you, looking down and fiddling with the zipper on my jacket. 

                You aren't very good at pretending. You never were. I can tell that you are very nervous. You begin to slip up even more as time passes. I doubt that you're as nervous as me though. 

               The door finally opens. It's Alphys, of course. You speak quickly as though if the door will close again if you don't get it out fast enough."H-HELLO,  ALPHYS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE COME HERE TO SEE METTATON!!"

               The air feels heavy. Alphys frowns and looks at the floor. You look confused, but I know what she is going to say. She tears up and it's pretty awkward. It feels like forever before she speaks. "I-I'm really sorry Papyrus, but Mettaton is gone... He won't ever be able to see you ever again... O-Or ever be able to see anybody else..." Her tears hit the red soil below, the high temperature of Hotland causing it to evaporate almost instantly. You sound even more nervous now.  "...W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ALPHYS?"

               It only makes her cry even more to hear your shaken voice. She manages to tell you through her tears though. "H-He's broken, Papyrus! I... I can't fix him! I found him in pieces not far from here. I knew he was coming home late! I don't know what happened but someone must have attacked him! His soul was destroyed! He's gone!"

               If you were anybody else you would have questioned how a robot had a soul. But you are Papyrus. Of course you think that all robots must have souls. You are so unique. Even I was surprised when I saw it for the first time. 

-

               First, you looked shocked to hear the news that I already knew. Then, you looked devastated. And now the tears are beginning to fall. I can feel my soul ache a little bit, but I keep my cool. I put my hand on your back and comfort you. I let out a small sigh of relief as you wrap your arms around me for comfort.

               I should've known that you wouldn't suspect me at all, even after I disappeared for longer than I meant to yesterday. You wouldn't suspect anybody. You are so sweet and naive. I've always liked that about you. 

               Besides, you must think that I'm too lazy to do anything like that, right? Heh. Well, you'd be right about that most of the time. But I'd do anything for you, bro... Even if you still see me as lazy. Please stop crying so much. It's getting... frustrating.

                He was just getting too close to you! I never expected this to happen! It was fine when you were watching him on the TV! I allowed it! Sorry. I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at myself. Sure, I was jealous then too, but I didn't think that I'd lose you to him! I even bought you his stupid products! I should have listened to my gut.

               You were just a fan, but then you just had to meet him in person. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he recognized how special and pure you were… He wasn't just flirting for fun. A celebrity doesn't just invite a normal fan to their house. He crossed the line. I couldn't let him take my baby brother away. You'd forgive me if you knew the truth, wouldn't you? I calm myself down internally and just keep comforting you. Bro, you need to stop crying... You are breaking my heart.

                Eventually your crying subsides. It’s quiet now, but your expression says that you don’t feel much better than before. I look over at Alphys, putting on my most sympathetic look to keep up this facade. "i'm sorry for your loss... talk to you later, al. c'mon paps, let's go." 

               We began walking home. I still squeeze your hand to comfort you. To be honest, I don't even really regret what I did though. Sure, I feel guilty for making you cry, but know how strong you are. I know that I can make you smile again. My cute, sweet, innocent Papyrus...

               I love you so much. I'm going to keep you and protect you forever… and nobody else can get in the way.


End file.
